Haruto Tsukaimei
|kanji= 春と津晦冥 |rōmaji= Tsukaimei Haruto |alias= Holy Knight of the Magic Council (魔法評議院の白騎士 , Mahō Hyōgi-in no Shirokishi) Pergrande's Lost Hero (ペグランデの迷勇者, Pergurande no Maiyuusha) Black Horseman of Imbalance (不均衡の黒騎士, Fukinkō no Kurokishi) Soul Armor Knight Dikaiosýnē (神鎧纏最高戦士天罰覿面 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ディカイオサイニー), Sōru Āmā Naito Dikaiosainī; lit. meaning "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Heaven's Swift Absolute Justice") |race= Human (1/4th Symbiote) |gender= Male |age= 18-19 (Biologically) 500+ (Chronologically) |height= 5'6" (Pre-Modification) 6'1" (Post-Modification) |weight= 150 lbs (Pre-Modification) 190 lbs (Post-Modification) |birthday= July 24 |eyes= Slate-Grayish Blue (Pre-Modification) Light-Purple (Post-Modification) |hair= Purple w/ White-Streak (Pre-Modification) Light-Purple (Post-Modification) |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= (Ruse) Zodiac Knights (by way of his foster-mother) Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= Monoceras Royal Guard |mark location= None |occupation= Rune Knight Captain Bodyguard of Undine Hoshikagumi Member of the Ten Wizard Saints Member of Team Nightfall |previous occupation= Grand Knight of the Pergrande Kingdom Hero Head of the Monoceras Royal Guard |team= Ten Wizard Saints (Occasionally) Team Nightfall |previous team= Pergrande Kingdom's Royal Guard |partner= Argo Hiyamori (Occasionally) Kairi Chiyami (Occasionally) Undine Hoshikagumi (Occasionally) Jin Daisenkō (Occasionally) |previous partner= Deen Lhant |base of operations= Hargeon |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Pergrande Noble Family (Deceased) Kairi Chiyami (Adoptive Younger Sister) Undine Hoshikagumi (Foster Mother) Argo Hiyamori (Adoptive Older Brother) |magic= Sword Magic Ring Magic Memory-Make Nullification Magic |weapons= Tyrfing (恒常戦場の聖剣 (ディルヴィング) Diruvingu; Norse for "Endless Cycle", Japanese for "Holy Blade of the Perpetual Warfront") Shining Blaze Driver Arms Weapon: Luminous Sabre |soul armour name= Soul Armor Knight Dikaiosýnē (神鎧纏最高戦士天罰覿面 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ディカイオサイニー), Sōru Āmā Naito Dikaiosainī; lit. meaning "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Heaven's Swift Absolute Justice") |soul armour image = }} Haruto Tsukaimei (春と津晦冥, Tsukaimei Haruto) is the former hero & a powerful mage of the Pergrande Kingdom; he was also formerly the head of the Monoceras Royal Guard — their duty was to defend the royal family from anything threatening its existence. Known from his valor and courage, he saved his homeland on countless number of occasions. It was during its most recent disaster that he defeated a great evil that nearly tried to wipe out the country from times prior; he accidentally bathed in its blood and gained a unique form of immortality — eternal youth. However, it was also because of that he fell into a deep slumber; it was something he couldn't recover from. Sleeping for 500 years, he was awakened through the machinations of his current master — Undine Hoshikagumi; the latter told him what happened to his people & how they are currently thriving. However, she also told him how they had long-forgotten him, something he had expected; they gave him the title of "Pergrande's Lost Hero" (ペグランデの迷勇者, Pergurande no Maiyuusha), as they have long-forgotten his true name. Thus, in thanks for awakening him, he swore fealty towards her, becoming his guardian; feeling flattered, she decided to "adopt" him, thus he becomes her third child, sorta speak. Through this, he also becomes the adoptive sibling to both Argo Hiyamori & Kairi Chiyami respectively; upon meeting them, he swore fealty to them as well, nobly protecting them with all of his might, much to their embarrassment. He serves as one of the more supporting characters of the storyline; he takes orders directly from Undine himself, like his adoptive older brother & younger sister, something that varies from time-to-time. However, because of his kindness and valor, along with his overall power and background, he was offered a position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints . He later accepts, wanting to set an example for those around him; he wanted to show that hard work and valor can help one achieve greatness in life. Not only that, it was under Undine's direct orders, wanting to closely evaluate the skills of the current generation and that he's able to access certain information that's only known to certain members of the council; it should be easy for someone like him, who's earned the trust of many. Because of his current position, at times, he works with the other Wizard Saints on certain occasions, whether if its an order or because he wants to. He's recognized by everyone in the Daybreakverse as the "Holy Knight of the Magic Council" (魔法評議院の白騎士 , Mahō Hyōgi-in no Shirokishi) because of his courageous deeds done on behalf of the Magic Council itself; this convinces them that there's little corruption within it, much to the latter's benefit. Ironically, he's been dubbed as "Black Horseman of Imbalance" (不均衡の黒騎士, Fukinkō no Kurokishi) by many of the council's enemies because they say he represents their injustice; it's the only title he abhors because, in his own words, "It opposes and tramples on everything that I Haruto truly represent & fight for." Like certain characters in the series, he's able to utilize the Soul Armours. In his case, his was made by Undine herself through very orthodox methods, crafted at the exact same time as his sibling's very own; it's only usable through the special dog tag made by his mother/master as a thank-you gift for his service to her. Donning it in certain situations, he becomes Soul Armor Knight Dikaiosýnē (神鎧纏最高戦士天罰覿面 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ディカイオサイニー), Sōru Āmā Naito Dikaiosainī; lit. meaning "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Heaven's Swift Absolute Justice"). He later becomes a Rune Knight captain after his promotion to a Wizard Saint; his valor and courage, two of his most redeemable traits which helps to inspire others — letting them help find their form of morality & justice, are the main reasons why. He tends to assist in the rest of Team Daybreak, saying that the group is filled with courageous individuals. Appearance Befitting his role as a "white knight", Haruto has been described as either "incredibly handsome" or "astonishingly cute" for someone his age; the girls in his age group outright stated that, when meeting him for the first time, it's as if he comes right out of a fantasy — much to his embarrassment. He's garnered the attention of many individuals; his stature either gravitates people towards him or makes people incredibly jealous of his outward appearance, repelling him as a result, dubbing him as "the enemy of all normal kind" — which is normally seen in the males; there are a few females that stated this on occasions, typically for comical purposes. Comically enough, after spending a few months in the current time period he's residing in, he's been featured multiple times in Sorcerer's Magazine, being highly ranked in the Top Five of “''Mage you want to have as a Boyfriend''”; this is similar to his foster brother, Argo, and his fellow comrade, Jin — two individuals known for their overall handsomeness; it's only after Kairi pointed it out to him that he felt even more embarrassment. Also, like the latter, he's been dubbed as a "bishōnen" by many people that he encounters over the course of the series. All of these comments about his outer appearance tends to culminate in him being very self-conscious on how he looks; he will often try to change himself in various ways, but will eventually end in a comical failure — they only enhance his appeal even further. Despite all the problems his looks tends to unintentionally cause, either for himself or for those around him, it does have some positives; because it holds so many experiences and past hardships, whether it's locked in his eyes or seen all over his body, he gains much respect and can command much attention in many cases. This is seen when he joined the Rune Knights for the first time; he was judged by the soldiers that he was in-charge of solely based on his outer appearance. After they saw the chivalry and conviction in his eyes, and the various marking riddled all over his body, they decided to turn themselves over to him at that moment — they knew that he was a man that could be trusted, one that has great leadership. Though, this is derived from his past life in the Pergrande Kingdom. There are other moments similar to this; one example is when he met Undine, and later his foster siblings, for the first time — all of them seeing how much he's suffered and how he grew because of it, either physically or mentally. .]] One of the most noticeable traits about Haruto that many people tend to overlook, or even be ignorant about in many cases, is his age; he's one of the oldest characters in the series, despite not looking like it. It's mainly due to him falling under a simple sleeping curse when he bathed in the blood of the evil he slain in order to save his country; the spell put him in a stasis, thus he retained his youth and magical abilities — remaining untouched by the flow of time. Even Undine was amazed by this fact upon discovering him, and later performing a series of tests on him to check his overall health. A comical note, whenever he tries to tell people his real age, they either brush it off as a joke or he gets interrupted by something around him; at this point, people tend to "play it by ear" and dub him the age based on his physical appearance. Being the typical height of those of his age group, he possesses soft facial features. He has tannish-skin and shows no signs of blemishes whatsoever. He has purple-colored hair that's stylized in a bowl-cut; his bangs tends to hang haphazardously from various parts of his face. However, they don't cover his eyes, despite their length. Strangely enough, he has one white strand of hair that lies in the center; pointed out by Kairi herself upon first glance, he stated that this strand was a sign of his family's lineage in the Pergrande Kingdom; it showed that they have the right to succeed the throne should anything happen to the royal family. His slate-grayish blue eyes possess much fierce emotion in them, showing signs of experience & wisdom gained from many encounters with various individuals; it's capable of instilling fear within even the bravest individuals with but a mere glance. Noted many times in the series is the various scars on his body; although they're light, they tend to be numerous. This is due to the many battles he's fought over the years and the harsh experiences he went through. It's only complemented by his lithe, yet muscular build — which is minuscule when compared to the like of either Argo or Jin's; one can consider it to be more advanced than an athlete's, yet lesser than that of a Super Soldier's. Because he trains every day when he gets the chance, it only improves at a steady pace. A comical note made by Undine on many occasions is that, like Jin and Argo, he's *ehem* "well-endowed" — something that she makes fun of for all three of them; she found out this fact when she performs monthly exams on them in order to check up on her children/test subject's overall health amongst other things. It seems that, like the other two, he gets flustered when she brings up this topic — especially in front of Kairi, who's clueless on what she means; either he or the other two would often try to shift the subject, much to her amusement. Like his siblings, or most of the characters in the series for that matter, Haruto only has multiple outfits. The first one is the one he's commonly seen in — the one he's slept in for many years. It's considered to be the uniform of the Monoceras Royal Guard, who guard the throne with fierce determination. When Kairi saw it up-close, she compares it to that of a school uniform. Strangely enough, Haruto doesn't deny this; in fact, he agrees after learning what a "school uniform" was. Consisting of a white blazer with golden linings, it has four buttons — two on the top and another two at the bottom. The inside material is of a darker color and the collar is rolled down, exposing the inside; the blazer also has pockets on each side. The cuffs are of a darker tone with a white outline going through the center in a circumferential manner. Underneath, he wears a dark gray dress shirt, the collar overlapping with the blazer's own; strangely enough, there seems to be an insignia of the sort on the right side of the collar. It may denote to either the royal guard itself or Haruto's noble family; he never clearly stated. It's topped off with white dress pants, gray dress shoes, black dress socks, and gray-buckled black belt. Haruto also carries a dog tag around his neck — a gift from his new master/foster mother, Undine; it later becomes the focal point of his transformation in his Soul Armour. There is an alternate version of this outfit, being more slim-fitting and flexible; it's also the other standard uniform members of the Monoceras Royal Guard are required to wear at times. It still keeps to the same color scheme, having a balance of all three colors. However, there are slight differences between the two. For one, the pants and sleeves are of a darker tone, the former's edges are extending outward — as if it's detached in some way; it should be noted that the ends are of a silvery color. The mid-section is separated by gold borderlines. The inner parts are also of a darker tone, having one gold line going horizontally through the middle, while the outer parts are white with another gold line horizontally through the middle in the opposite direction. The two lines meet at near the borderline, connected by a large silver button. There are gold pieces that act as a collar; it extends to the back, ending near the two shoulder blades and taking the form of a hexagon. Haruto usually wears this outfit when he's on missions at times or when he's training alone. Haruto stated that out of the two, the latter is obviously more fitted for combat than the former, being made from super durable material that conforms to the wearer's body shape, thus allowing for enhanced movement and flexibility while being able to take a lot of damage; in this sense, it can also serve as a shield of sorts, being able to protect the wearer's body from most forms of physical damage. The second outfit he's seen in is one for stealth and other missions done on behalf of his mother; it's custom-made, using the technology at Undine's disposal. Noted many times that he looks like an assassin of sorts, he tends not to wear it at times as it clashes with the image he makes himself in the eyes of the public. However, he will use it either if necessary or when he's commanded to by Undine. Consisting of dark trench coat fashioned in a similar manner to his blazer, he wears a black dress shirt with a light, dark-colored sweater on top. It comes with a pair of black pants, black socks, and black boots. He also wears black leather gloves, which are known to be very tough & durable. His most important item in this set is the white opera mask with a purple thunderbolt going through the left eye that he wears in order to conceal his identity; Undine noted that it would be trouble if people found out who he was without using his mask when he does his mission she assigns him; he needs to keep up his normal persona in-front of others while being merciless and cold when working in secret. On an interesting note, it's been said many characters in the series that this uniform is the inverted version of his common attire; it symbolizes of doing work in the shadows, while the other symbolizes doing work in the light. Poetic enough, if one might say. Later on in the storyline, after his initial attire is ruined during one of his long-term training missions, he's given another one by Undine. Not only that, he went through a modification surgery to further increase his strength at the behest of Undine for later battles. Though successful, it caused his entire appearance to change entirely. While still inheriting some traits from his previous state, he loses the white streak of hair — now becoming completely purple. Also, his hair has grown a bit longer than before; however, it's not as much. Both his skin and eyes take on a lighter coloration. He's also grown to be a bit taller than prior, being able to tower over Kairi and be nearly at the same height as Jin and Argo; his musculature has developed almost as the same level as theirs. His new attire is much more durable than most, made from a special material that causes it to regenerate when given enough time and can stand up to even the most brutal of attacks, acting similar to a suit of armor. One can say it's similar to Undine's lab coat and Argo & Kairi's attires respectively. Taking the form of a school uniform, it consists of a white blazer with a turned-out collar that's lined with red material with various line-based patterns on the inside, having a sky blue line going straight through the middle near the top; it should be noted that they way its designed makes it look like the inner material is overlapping with the blazer itself, giving off the appearance of two layers. Strangely enough, the inside of the blazer is the same color as the outside. On the outside on the sides, there's two black lines going down the front, reaching the bottom. On the back at the very bottom, there's one black bar that goes straight while having smaller lines adjacent to it. There's also weirdly-shaped straps near the cuffs of the sleeves that's connected by buttons of sorts. His long-sleeved dress shirt is black in color and parts near the bottom; It also has a thin white line-based in the middle of the shirt that reaches to the top, where it's met by a white popped-up collar with various futuristic-shape-based designs that comes in red-based colors. It should be noted that the sleeves are long enough that it passes the blazer's by mere inches, thus it can be seen sticking out of the cuffs. Not only that, in the middle of the part of his black dress shirt, there's a white crescent shape design. His dress pants is black in color and is loose, yet form-fitting. It extends past his ankles and, like on the sleeves of his blazer, there's two bands stretching from his right calf; However, it only half-circumferential, ending near the borderline stitching that extends down the middle. Coming with gold dress socks, his shoes are black and a bit more rounded near the end than his previous slip-on loafers. Also, there seems to be a white cross in the middle of them for reasons unknown. Like his previous one, this is combat-oriented. However, it's been proven that this one is less restricting and enhances Haruto's mobility rate by a very high degree amongst other things. Comically enough, a running gag is that whenever he wears it, people start to mistake him for a student. Personality History Equipment Tyrfing (恒常戦場の聖剣 (ディルヴィング) Diruvingu; Norse for "Endless Cycle", Japanese for "Holy Blade of the Perpetual Warfront"): Tyrfing is a sword that's been passed down in Haruto's family for many generations; infused within its very being is the blood of its countless wielders and enemies slaughtered by its blade, regardless of race or origin. It's survived a vast number of encounters, always strengthening itself in some way so that it never falters. At this point in time, it's considered to be one of the strongest weapons in the Daybreakverse; it's power is said to rival that of the Soul Armours — a fact confirmed by Undine and Giselle themselves upon witnessing its might in action. It's made from Orichalcum, the hardest known metal in existence, thus it can't be broken as easily; in fact, it's said to be harder than diamond. Because it's infused with extreme amounts of magic, which was slowly gained over time from the numerous enemies that had fallen by its edge, its able to generate its own-source. This in-turn allows it to share with its wielder at any given time. Not only that, the sword is considered to be an AIM — which presumably stands for "A'nt'i-'M'''agic"; going by this acronym, it means that Tyrfing was designed so that it would combat ''any form of magic used against it, no matter its origins. However, "AIM" can also stand for An Involuntary Movement (無自覚 Mujikaku, lit. "No Awareness"); meaning that the weapon is at the pinnacle of power — which again, may have to do with the way the weapon strengthens itself from time-to-time, reaching its utmost potential at a certain point; in response to this, and any other abilities that it possesses, Haruto had learned a unique form of Sword Magic — one that's been passed down from generation to generation of wielders. The sword takes on a peculiar shape, one not found in anything of its kind. Tyrfing is the only AIM that's "natural" in a sense; it's not man-made. Finding its basis on a katana, it has a silver edge with a black back end. Near the base, it curves inward three times, decreasing in size as it goes downward before connecting & jutting outward in a long spike-based fashion. There's no tsuba, but in its place is a gold ornament that lies on the frontal portion of the blade, reaching up to the uppermost part of the blade, passing all of the curves; it also makes a full circumference, covering all other portions of said blade, ending only near the spike protrusion. The handle is dark-brown color with red diamond-like pattern; on its uppermost part lies another gold ornament, wrapping itself in a cylindrical fashion while having an open space near its center. However, its appearance changes at a constant because of the various abilities it possesses; the transformed blade not only became either slightly larger or smaller, but it changes colors according to the abilities it's using. It's known that certain magical abilities can used through the blade, thus allowing for a form of transmogrification — the blade creates various frequencies inside its being, assimilating the magical property flowed through it in question, exerting it outward and fusing with the lingering magical energies and eternano in the air. This causes said energies to be charged with the magic used through the blade, allowing it to take on certain properties pertaining to it; this is similar to how Argo uses Lacrima to enhance his overall abilities. It should be noted that the sword is sentient — it can act on its own accord; such an example is seen when it gives its wielders advice or tells it when it can be used and how to do so. Also, it has a fail-safe mechanism that activates whenever its owner's life is in danger; it uses its own magical energy to create a spherical barrier. Inside it, all damage will start to heal at an alarming rate and magic will quickly be restored. However, as it does so, the wielder is stuck in a stasis — they are unable to move. Also, the process takes about ten minutes or more, depending how the extensiveness of the life-threatening wounds inflicted. Most importantly, this ability can only be used once every battle; this is because it takes a great deal of magic. After that, the sword will be rendered useless, incapable of producing or gathering magic for such a time. It becomes a normal sword. It's recorded that there were exactly ten wielders of this blade; as of now, Haruto is its current wielder — he had the blade sometime before becoming the Head Captain of the Monoceras Royal Guard, always aiding him even after being put in a deep slumber. He can summon & dissipate the blade automatically, as it's one with his being, acting as a mere extension of himself; when this happens, it turns into golden dust. Ploúto̱n (闇夜照明神性珠 (プロウトン), Purouton; Ancient Greek term for the Underworld Deity, Japanese for "Black Night Illuminating Deity Jewel"): A necklace that contains a dark & mysterious power. The pitch-black gem is encased in gold bone-like restraints, which, in fact, is forged from Grendel's remains. It's attached by a silver chain made from orichalcum. It was found in the corpse of Grendel after Haruto successfully slain the creature when he was still a knight in the Pergrande Kingdom. Strangely enough, the necklace attached itself to the young man without him knowing before he was put into a deep slumber when bathed in the creature's blood. It's only when Undine pointed it out during their first meeting that he paid any attention to it. In fact, he became even more curious about it. Haruto explained that, upon closer examination, that the gem contained some of Grendel's essence, along with that of its various victims that it either assimilated or killed when it was alive. Undine theorized that the pendant is the embodiment of the creature's core, the thing that gave it such immense power. Haruto, however, says that it's much more than that. What he means is unknown at this point. He decides to keep it in order to unlock the various secrets that it holds. Strangely enough, because of the nature of the creature it derives itself from, it can attract evil forces in great numbers, thus the reason why Haruto finds himself in many troublesome situations. The name came from Undine herself after doing a closer analysis of it in her lab. She stated that it contains various of other materials that aren't known to the magical world, going on to say that it's otherworldly. Throughout the storyline, Haruto is always seen with this necklace; he never once lets it go. He guards it viciously, to the point that no other person besides Undine can touch it. It's one of his most treasured keepsakes. Celestina (別世界神聖兵器し強制破壊型 (セレスティーナ), Seresutīna; lit. "Otherworldly Force-Destroying Holy Armament"): Celestina is a prototype weapon that was given to Haruto by the upper echoleon of the Magic Council; he received it sometime before the beginning of Daybreak S2, using it on rare occasions. They deemed him as a test subject for one of the various series of "magic-driven weapons" developed by the Magic Council in their "E Project", a project with the goal of revolutionizing magic weapons-based combat forever. They also considered it as a 'thank-you' gift for his invaluable service, despite being unaware of their various hidden agendas. Also, it was originally planned to be given to Argo, but they opted for Haruto because he was a better swordsman, thus having much more use for it than the former. It's classified as a MC-EVSMS-V-Eternano Saber (ＭＣ (魔法評議) ・ＥＶＳＭＳ (実験可速魔刃) ・Ｖ (変離) ・エーテルナノ・セイバー, Mahō Hyōgi Jikken Kasokumajin Henkyori Ēterunano Seibā; lit. "Magic Council Experimental Variable Speed Magic Sword Variable Range Eternano Saber") or Eternano Saber for short, the first of its kind. Despite being the first, it's considered to be one of if the the most powerful of its kind. This is because it comes with many functions which give the wielder many advantages in combat. In its sealed form, it takes the form of a cybernetic hilt, modeled after a western-style sword and crafted from lacrima and orichalcum; it has a futuristic look to its overall design. He keeps it near his right side, attached to his belt when not in use. Like with all "magic-driven weapons" in the E Project, it has a small piece of lacrima at its core. When Haruto pours his magical energy into the blade, it generates a magic barrier in the shape of a blade, before filling the magic barrier shell with the his Magical Aura which becomes super-heated due to the magic barrier, producing an highly effective cutting blade. Strangely enough, a magic seal appears when this happens; it has a technological look to it, almost as if its made from pure data. Haruto guesses that since it was made by the technicians of the Magic Council, it's to be expected. The length is dependent on how much is normally poured into it, thus allowing for the modification of said length at any given time. It should be noted that the blade can cut through nearly any substance that it comes in contact with. This includes spells casted by other mages. The reason for this is because of the termination of the magic barrier along the defenses (or lack thereof) of a solid target, which allows the Magical Aura to devour the material that the target is composed of until the magic barrier reestablishes itself. It should be noted that, when up against another blade, regardless of its nature, it can disrupt its flow and slowly corrode it at its core, thus eventually breaking it down. This is because the super-heated magic particles that the Eternano Saber emits at all times. Specifically, the temperature of said super-heated magic particles is estimated to be 6381 °F (3527 °C) — which is the melting point of diamonds, one of the few materials that's harder than most, if not all metals. Not only that, the blade's vibration is extremely high; it's due to roughly 3,000,000 round trips per second being made around the edge. Strangely enough, despite the temperature it emits, it doesn't affect neither Haruto nor the hilt in any adverse way. The reason for this is because it keeps most of the pressure and heat contained within its specialized magical barrier. Only bits of heat escape from time to time, but it's not enough to cause any harm to itself nor the wielder. Despite having the ability to shape the blade into any other form due to being made from pure & highly pressurized Magical Aura, Haruto decides to keep it in blade form, only using it to either shorten or extend the blade. This is due to him being a swordsman foremost. He uses it in unison with his Tyrfing when facing either a multitude or powerful enemies; this allows him to display his prowess in dual swordsmanship, using both qualities of the respective sword to his advantage. On an interesting note, the name of the blade is derived from Haruto's now-deceased lover/fianceé, the princess of the Pergrande Kingdom & future successor to the throne. The two were engaged on the king's orders, but they fell for each other sometime prior. Somewhere in the storyline, Celestina was upgraded by Undine after she did a full analysis of the weapon, wanting Haruto & the others to get much stronger in order to face future threats. It now has more functions that Haruto can access to, but only under certain conditions. *'Upgraded Form': The more advanced form of Celestina, it's much more powerful than in its base form. The magical output is much greater than before, estimated to be about ten times. This makes it one of the few weapons that can easily outclass any other blade or small-scale magical weapon, in general. This especially applies to the rest of the other magical weapons created by the Magic Council in the E Project. According to Haruto and Undine, the new name of this weapon replaces the old one upon the transformation. In this form, it's dubbed as DG-TVBI-HMA-Eternano Saber Zenith (DG (狂鬼才)・ TVBI (技術可変基づく情報)・ HMA (至高魔法兵器)・エーテルナノ・セイバー・ぜニス), Kyōkisai Shikō Gijutsu Kahen Motodzuku Jōhō Mahō Heiki Ēterunano Seibā Zenisu; lit. "Deranged Genius Technological Variable-Based Information Magical Armament Eternano Saber Zenith"); it signifies the upgrade that Celestina went through and the power it gains, as a result. It also signifies Undine's handiwork, as she's the one who did the deed. Having the same specs as before, there are a few noticeable differences. The first is that the blade becoming bigger — the same size as a buster sword or a zweihänder. Secondly, the cybernetic handle becomes even larger and extends outwards even further, transforming itself into something akin to the large end of a pair of scissors — it only has two pieces extending out of the center on each side; it's function is to not only keep the upgraded form of Celestina together but to help stabilize & regulate the weapon's energy output. This is because the blade's abilities have increased to such a degree. This is seen when it easily cleaves through multiple layers of various magical defenses with ease and completely stopped a high-level spell with little effort, all of which was done using the blade's functions alone and a little contribution on Haruto's part. Lastly, the overall color of said handle, becoming darker than before. Haruto noted that it's also bit heavier than before, but nothing that he can't handle; in fact, he confidently states that it's as light as a feather. Though it's a weapon that needs two hands in order to use, Haruto uses it with one because of his massive amounts of strength he has, despite his small stature that's been foolishly purported by various individuals in the series, which causes them to underestimate him greatly. Thus, he can switch between a one-handed and two-handed sword style at any given time. When combined with the sword's increased power and overall capabilities, it allows him to keep his opponents on their toes at all times, letting him gain the upper hand with ease. In this form, it can access a series of forms that were designed by Undine herself. They're affectionately dubbed as the Stjarnagarmr (白騎士の無数銀河征服武装 (スタールーつンガルム), Sutārūnāgarumu; Icelandic for "Planet-Hunter Tools", Japanese for "White Knight's Myriad Galaxy-Conquering Armaments") by both Haruto & the mad scientist, as it relates to Haruto's status as a knight, vast possibilities that the weapon possesses and innate ability to overcome any obstacle that stands against it. It's done through the use of several combinations of unique and highly-advanced programs she developed sometime in her life but never had the chance to use. Each one focuses on a specific aspect, maximizing it to the utmost limit. However, they can be done under certain conditions — specifically, when chanting an activation code and when Haruto flares his magical power to its pinnacle. One can say that this form of Celestina is, in fact, one of her most destructive inventions yet. Haruto tends to use this form more often, switching between this and the base form in various situations in order to end quickly while inflicting the most damage in a short frame of time. This form has been commonly seen in many of his fights later in the storyline, sometimes replacing his use of Tyrfing altogether for various reasons. :::Activation Code: "Initiate Protocol No. 999! Activate Upgrades & Release All Limiters! User: Haruto Tsukaimei! Code: Celestina! Begin True Combat Phase!" :*'Asterisk Overdrive ζ – Tiamat': The defensive form that brings out the maximum power of Celestina, it's only activated after Haruto uses his Second Origin or pushes his magical energy to the limit. This form was one of the two that was unlocked by Haruto during his private training sessions in an attempt to fully master Celestina. In this form, it takes the appearance of a broad shield while still maintaining the aspects of a buster sword/zweihänder. It's much bigger and the cybernetic handle becomes more broad and detailed; it's curved at both ends having multiple layers of designs. This is most likely done on purpose in order to let out a vast amount of energy at a given time. Like with Celestina in its base form, there's a magic formula placed in the center; this is the same one seen when Celestina is activated. In this case, it's much bigger and more fortified than prior, acting as the centerpiece of the form's defensive focus; in short, it's a formula that acts as a shield, using the surrounding energies to both strengthen and stabilize it. It's been proven that whenever an attack hits it, regardless of strength, it's always reflected back to its point of origin, but magnified to a certain degree. Undine explains that it works by using the energy that it exudes as a bounce-off point; the attack hit the shield, it's briefly absorbed by said shield, it reverberates at a quick rate, and then expelled in the opposing direction. Basically, the concept works in the same way how light is reflected off of a shiny surface, in which it becoming brighter than before. Because it can be applied to virtually any offensive, this form is considered to be very useful to the point where it can almost be considered invincible. Normally, it can defend approximately three or four people at a time, Haruto included. But in the event that he wants to defend an attack that will harm multiple targets, Haruto can pour more energy into the shield, expanding it at will while still retaining its amazing fortification abilities. However, this method is highly advised against as it will leave at the brink of exhaustion, even for someone of his stature who possesses both loads of stamina and very large quantities of magical power. The mode can also take in certain spells, specifically ones of a defensive nature, magnifying it to a high degree and exerting it outward; this gives it the ability to utilize various defenses aside from its usual one. Since it's mainly for defense, however, lacking any offensive qualities, Haruto would need to use his other forms of combat in order to deal damage. Strangely enough, the shape of it makes it look like a blade that's embedded into the ground because the end is somewhat flat and wide. Since it belongs to the Stjarnagarmr series, the mode's name will reflect as such. In this case, it's Stjarnagarmr Initial Phase: Asterisk Overdrive ζ – Tiamat (白騎士の無数銀河征服武装・初期の種々可能性・有効過労の天体・悪獣の原生鱗 (スタールーつンガルム・イニシャル・フェイズ・アスタリスク・オーバードライブ・ゼータ・ティアマト), Sutārūtsungarumu Inisharu Feizu: Asutarisuku Ōbādoraibu Zeta – Tiamato; lit. "White Knight's Myriad Galaxy-Conquering Armaments – Foundation Stage of Various Possibilities: In-Force Overworking of the Heavenly Bodies – Evil Beast's Impenetrable Scales"); it signifies the immense fortification that the mode carries, using various magic formulas to provide for an impenetrable defense. However, it also expresses the lack of offensive power and the need for outside assistance. Thus, Haruto uses this form to defend against techniques that can't be blocked by normal means or prove to be too great for him to handle alone. On an interesting note, like the offensive variant, Haruto's hair is affected when he uses this form, standing up on end because of the suddenly massive influx of energy released from the blade. Not only that, it produces a great wind current that fans out in all directions; it has enough power to knock down trees with ease and damage other magical defenses. He uses this mode during a sparring match against Jin and Kairi, fending off their strongest attacks without any repercussions to his person. :::Activation Code: "Begin Defensive Phase! Activate Asterisk Program! Recognize Potential Enemy Threat! Route All Energy to Shields! Enter: Omni-Preservation Mode!" 's Prototype-00 Revised: Longinus Blade Armament No.99 – Halvanhelev.]] :*'Juggernaut Breakthrough Δ – Bahamut': The offensive form that brings out the maximum power of Celestina, it's only activated after Haruto uses his Second Origin or pushes his magical energy to the limit. Thus, the blade's energy output is increased to mind-staggering levels. So much so, that Undine stated that it exceeded her expectations when it was first used during the testing phase. In this form, it takes the appearance of a much larger buster sword/zweihänder; the hilt is much more narrow yet maintains its overall shape and color scheme. The edge pieces are merely a bigger version than in the base form. The most noticeable difference, however, is the blade itself. Because a large amount of magical energy is flowing out and magnified to such an immeasurable degree, the blade is larger and more defined; the very edges are flaring outwards to some extent because of such a sudden burst released in a single moment. Not only that, since there's more energy being released, the temperature also rises; it's approximately three times greater than in the upgraded form. This gives it the ability to easily slice through anything it touches, not leaving a trace remaining; this is proven to be true during the testing phase. When Haruto used it, a single swing was able to destroy the test drones while producing a shockwave that dealt damage to the simulation room that he was in and created tremors that nearly led to the outer edges of the testing lab. There seems to be a constant form of electrical discharge around the blade as the result of the factors mentioned above. Not only that, a large magical formula is seen around the base of the blade, taking the form of the one used by the Magic Council technicians. The formula not only helps stabilize the energy output of the blade, focusing it to certain parts, but helps magnify any offensive techniques that Haruto uses. This would mean that if an offensive spell were to be flown into the blade, it's power would be magnified, becoming nearly ten times greater than before and the range would become broader. This would mean that a single spell, regardless of level, would be able to wipe out an entire range of opponents with mere ease. When Undine studied the data pertaining to this form, she equates it to Tsuruko Sejren's Prototype-00 Revised: Longinus Blade Armament No.99 – Halvanhelev, which has nearly the exact same abilities. In fact, she calls this form the exact twin of the Halvanhelev for said reasons, further stating that if the two blades were to ever clash, a stalemate would be reached. However, despite its excellent offensive functions, it has a trade-off: its defense suffers. Because energy is focused on certain parts of the blade, it leaves other areas vulnerable. Even if the material is made out of the strongest metal in the Daybreakverse, it can still be damaged. Luckily, it's very durable as it can withstand multiple heavy blows. Like the other forms, it belongs to the Stjarnagarmr series. Thus, the mode's name will reflect as such. In this case, its Stjarnagarmr Next Phase: Juggernaut Breakthrough Δ – Bahamut ' (白騎士の無数銀河征服武装・次期の乗力・三つ拠点制限解放の人・全殺戦争神牙の暴れ幻獣 (スタールーつンガルム・ネクスト・フェイズ・ジャガーノート・ブレークスルー・デルタ・バハムート), ''Sutārūtsungarumu Nekusuto Feizu: Jagānōto Burēkusurū Deruta – Bahamūto; lit. "White Knight's Myriad Galaxy-Conquering Armaments – Next Stage of Ever-Growing Power: Three-Point Limitation Release of Man – Rampaging Phantom Beast's All-Killing War God Fangs"); it basically represents the blade's power at its utmost limits, having enough power to slay any individual that stands against it, regardless of the target's nature. However, in the same sense, it has lower defensive power than before, despite its appearance. As stated before, this is due to all the power being focused on certain parts of the weapon. Haruto stated that this form represents his resolve to protect those dear to him through any means necessary. Thus, he uses it against opponents who he deems as a threat to his existence and cause. On an interesting note, like the defensive variant, Haruto's hair is affected when he uses this form, standing up on end because of the suddenly massive influx of energy released from the blade. Not only that, he becomes surrounded in a pillar of pure magical energy. He openly stated that this is his favorite form to use because of various reasons, none of which have been mentioned but implied in certain instances. He officially uses this mode sometime later in Daybreak when he was fighting against, and eventually defeated, a powerful enemy while defending a client while on one of his various missions on behalf of the Magic Council. :::'''Activation Code: "Enemy Recognition, Initiate Offensive Formation! Release All Limiters & Begin Upgrade Functions! Maximize Energy Output! All Potential Threats Must Be Eliminated! Kick Into Overdrive! Enter: Delta-Force Annihilation!" :*'Zenith Synchronize Ω – Fafnir': This function was recently installed in the upgraded form of Celestina after seeing the various weaknesses in the previous form. The purpose behind it was to test the possibility of ancient swords and high-class technology working as one. It was also done for Haruto's sake since she wanted him to get used to the technology of the current era while still keeping in contact with his old customs. However, Undine had much trouble because vast gap between the differences of ancient and the modern. Not only that, she didn't have that much information to go on about Haruto's time. It was only when she did more research on Haruto's biology and studied his cranial structure, specifically his memories, did she come to a successful conclusion. She was also able to study Tyrfing with this new information, installing a program into Celestina that would allow it to assimilate ancient forms of magic into its being. It's only when she did a test-run with Haruto, wanting him to try out its new function, that she finally succeeded in accomplishing her goal. Thus, with the genesis of this new form, Haruto had the ultimate weapon that's able to combat any and all threats that he would come up against. According to Haruto, the name of this form that Undine gave it were like all the others — its signifies being a variant in the Stjarnagarmr series. In this case, it's Stjarnagarmr Ultimate Phase: Zenith Synchronize Ω – Fafnir (白騎士の無数銀河征服武装・極の完全無欠期・天地同期式の頂点・来世恵みの天体龍 (スタールーつンガルム・アルティメット・フェイズ・ぜニス・シンクロナイズ・オメガ・ファフニール), Sutārūtsungarumu Arutimetto Feizu: Zenisu Shinkuronaizu Omega – Fafunīru; lit. "White Knight's Myriad Galaxy-Conquering Armaments – Pinnacle Stage of Flawless Beauty: Vertex of Heaven and Earth's Unison – Celestial Dragon's Blessings of the Afterlife"); it signifies the balance between the ancient and the modern while still keeping towards its overall theme. As stated before, it's the penultimate fusion of Tyrfing and Celestina, thus its overall appearance will reflect this fact. It takes on a peculiar form; in fact, it's much closer to the base form Celestina if anything. The blade takes the shape of a darkened, yet razor-sharp katana, representing traits belonging to Tyrfing. The hilt is similar to Celestina's but is much longer and having more of a complicated design to it. A noticeable trait is the lack of bulky edges seen in the prior forms, having "slimmed down"; this is due to the form taking the necessary steps to fill in all the gaps the previous forms held. However, a larger piece is seen on the right-hand side and reaches towards the lower-middle part of the blade. It's known that the energy output is much greater. Strangely enough, it's not visibly seen. It's only when Undine found out that it was spread evenly throughout the blade that she installed another program that prevented said energies from ever hurting Haruto in any given case. This program altered the form only slightly, allowing to produce gauntlets and leg protection for the young man, leading up to the joint area in respective cases. Like in the offensive form, there seems to be an electrical discharge that constantly surrounds the blade. However, it's black in coloration. Strangely enough, there seems to be a lack of a magical formula, unlike the previous forms, much to Haruto's confusion. Undine explains that the programs installed override certain ones used by the Magic Council technicians; this was done so that it becomes not only reliant on Haruto's powers, but being able to utilize the powers of Tyrfing more effectively. When Haruto tested the blade's capabilities, magic runes began to coil around the blade upon drawing out the energy from it; he recognized them as the same ones used by Tyrfing and its previous wielders, thus deducing Undine's reasoning to be true. This also served as a somewhat nostalgic reminder of how his magic works, where it comes from, and what it truly represents. Overall, the form resembles an artificial, over-sized . It doesn't reflect just in the appearance, but in its overall abilities as well. As stated before, it's considered to be the ultimate form change because of said abilities deriving from both blades used in the unison. So it's understandable if it has the powers of both, but magnified to a very high degree. Such examples include nullification of most magics — regardless of origins, amplification of spells through the blade, extremely high offensive and defensive power, and the ability to produce its own magic. Also, it still retains Tyrfing's sentience, thus is able to communicate with Haruto at any given time or act on its own accord in order to preserve either its own or its master's life. The magic runes it constantly produces creates a slew of versatile effects, most of which tend to be mysterious in nature. It's unknown if it has any other abilities besides those here, but Haruto hinted it's a possibility because of it's unlimited potential; he would have to get stronger in order to unlock more. It was stated by Haruto that this form took longer to master because he had to perfectly synchronize with the two powers that make its being. Precisely, it took him five months to not only grasp the concepts behind the new function, but to unlock some of the various powers and benefits it grants him. He even admits that he barely scratched the surface with this form. He also states that the capabilities of this form surpasses all others, being the ultimate fusion between offense, defense, and support — another reason for its name. However, despite all of this, it has a two or three weaknesses. One is that it can be used for a short time and another is that it takes much magical energy to properly utilize. This means that he needs his Second Origin to use it, despite having immense reserves of magical energy. Lastly, and probably the most obvious one, he needs to summon Tyrfing in order for it to become accessible. Not only that, both Tyrfing and Celestina need to be layered one on top of the other while activation code is being recited. Haruto stated that he will only use this function if all else fails, the power it possesses is enough to fell any individual that's foolish enough to face it. Like with the previous forms, it has an activation code that needs to be recited in order for it to be accessed. He uses this form when he was fighting against some of the members of Team Daybreak, along with the others, by Undine's command, using it as a test-run of sorts. :::Activation Code: "Begin Synchronization of Two Opposing Forces. Recognize Tyrfing, Recognize Celestina! Go into Full-Throttle! Perform Updates for the Final Sequence! Enter Ultimate Formation! Activate: Code Omega Fafnir!" Synopsis Magics & Abilities Quotes *''"That sounds like a vicious and rude-mannered woman to me master; she sorely lacks manners and etiquette from what I'm hearing. I highly doubt she has any form of morals to follow. Nevertheless, if she was able to defeat this "Joker" person with ease, she must be a formidable opponent. I'll be sure to watch out for her and her actions."'' — Haruto about the Virgo Symbiote upon hearing about her from Undine. *''"W-w-w-w-what are you doing, master?! That's my—! I'm not even gonna finish that! But this is totally inappropriate of someone of your status! Please, I implore you to stop! This is too embarrassing....!"'' — Haruto's reaction to Undine's jokes towards him, Jin, and Argo about their "male prides", much to her amusement. *''"There's no honor in hurting those who can't put up a decent fight. It's not worth it. Now, I implore you to stop! If you cease to do so, then I will have no choice but to step in for their stead and I assure you, it's something you don't want. I won't go easy on you!"'' — Haruto when standing-up to a thug bullying a civilian. *''"Wow! This Tsuruko Sejren person sounds like an upright fellow. She defines the true meaning of "law-abiding citizen". She's just like us; she fights for those who can't defend themselves. Not only that, she has comrades she can rely on to back her. Man, I wish I can meet her once and have a proper bout with her. If possible, I would like to become friends with her!"'' — Haruto's admiration towards Tsuruko upon learning about her ideals and actions from Undine. *''"Those guys.....! I hate their type! They think that they can come here and walk all over us like they own the place! They think that they can hurt everyone around them, acting like it's the normal thing to do! Well, people have feelings too. We suffer like everyone else. We're not something to be abused to another being's liking! That's it! I will never allow such actions to pass-by! My heart is screaming, calling out to me! It's saying to kick their damn teeth in for acting in such a manner! Someone needs to teach them some manners and I'll be glad to do such a task!"'' — Haruto showing complete abhorrence towards the actions of Zodiac Knights. *''"U-um, miss? This feels awkward.... I dunno what's going on. I don't even know how I ended up in this situation. It feels weird to me. Could you explain everything to me? I guess you can call me a "rube" for being so impolite right now."'' — Haruto expressing his discomfort & awkwardness towards a female during a casual conversation. *''"Fwaaah~! Such an amazing timeline to be in! So many new things to explore, so little time. I never knew the future would be like this! Looking around, there's so many things I haven't seen! Ooohhhhh~! It's so heart-warming, I can't simply contain myself! Thank god I'm alive to see such a sight! I wonder what I should try first? I must *ehem* "investigate" these wonders slowly but surely. That way, I can experience everything at my own pace."'' — Haruto showing his amazement towards the current era he's in after waking up from his deep slumber. Navigation Category:Daybreak characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Soul Armour Knight Category:Rune Knight Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Magic Council Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Anti-Hero Category:Weapon User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Assassin Category:Alphy's Character Lineup